The present invention relates to a backrest for a vehicle seat.
DE 199 16 804 C1 discloses a head support for a backrest of a vehicle seat, comprising a capacitive sensor with two capacitor plates which are arranged one above the other and are part of a capacitor, the dielectric of which is formed by the head of a person located on the vehicle seat. The head support can in this case be moved upward, according to the output signal from the sensor, out of a lower initial position sitting on the backrest. It is in this case assumed that the head support is aligned correctly with the person's head when the signal emitted by both capacitor plates is identical. This, however, is true only of a specific ideal head shape which is in no way always to be encountered. Thus, there are people with more or less pronounced backs of the head or with necks of greater or lesser thickness. The adjustment of the head support is more or less faulty, depending on this.